The energy efficiency of refrigerator appliances has a large impact on the overall energy consumption of a household. Refrigerators in particular must be as efficient as possible because they are usually operated in a continual fashion. Even a small improvement in the efficiency of a refrigerator appliance can translate into significant annual energy savings for a given household.
More efficient electrical components and/or improved thermal insulation materials have been used to improve refrigerator energy efficiency. However, these approaches add significant cost to the appliances. In many cases, the gains in efficiencies associated with these approaches are offset by the increased cost of the refrigerator appliance to the consumer.
Accordingly, there exists a need to improve the efficiency of a refrigerator appliance without a significant increase in the cost of the appliance itself. The refrigerator appliance configurations and methods of operation related to this invention address this need. Aspects of the invention provide a cost-effective temperature control approach that improves appliance energy efficiency. Energy savings are also realized by synchronized, non-independent control of the temperature in the compartments in the refrigerator appliance.